Amor Prohibido :Introducción
by Eva.De Styles Borras
Summary: ¿no era qué Kimiko no iba a recordar para nada a Raimundo? Porque recordó fielmente cuando eran unos niños (demasiado pronto para iniciar un noviazgo, era mejor, en mi parecer, que se conocieron en un sitio ahí y se la llevaron bastante bien y nunca más se volvieron a ver, y así Jack no se mete en esto), y cuando lo vio ahí, seguramente pensó que era otro Raimundo, pero quedó basta


**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo 1 La chica nueva

**Kimiko entra a la nueva escuela Preparatoria Stylus y pues no conoce a nadie pero hay 2 personas que le aman. No sabe con quien quedarse si con el chico que siempre a sido a su amigo o su enemigo…Pésimo Resumen**

**Hola ¡Soy nueva aquí y este es un fanfic para FloorVioletta.**

**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches en donde sea que estén. Mi Best Amiga Hermana Forever. Los personajes no pertenecen . En este FanFic habrá Oc´s míos y también muchas sorpresas para "Rai" (Raimundo) y Kimiko y pues espero que les guste. No sé si subir otro FanFic pero continuaré con este en Vacaciones Jejejejejejeje:p como decía otro también subiré como la novela "La Tempestad" aquí les dejo el link si no la conocen: resultssearch_query=la+tempestad+&oq=la+tempestad+&gs_l=youtube.3..0j0i3j0l8.1380912.1388263.0.1392..1959. 0j3j3j1j1.8.0...0.0...1ac.1. ._iw2gCHVtV4 en este link pueden ver cualquier capítulo y pues me dan opiniones cando haga la introducción de el nuevo FanFic.**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

_**Kimiko´s P.O.V **_

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Tokyo; en una mansión grande y mu lujosa vive una adolescente 18 años cabello color negro, cuerpo de diosa (Así le dicen los chavos **"estúpidos"** y **pervertidos**. Parecida a la tuya de PPG'S Floor jeje:p) ojos azules y una estatura de 1.70cm.

Esa chica estaba dormía tranquilamente en su cama **"Queen Size"** **(no me juzguen)** su habitación es muy grande con decoraciones y póster en la pared de Actores guapos y cantantes(femeninas) muy famosas y grupos famsos. Al frente de su cama hay un "tocador" con sus pertenencias: 3 perfumes de Avril Lavigne, su espejo de forma de corazón, etc (Algo desordenado)y lujosa Ella estaba durmiendo como una ángel y de repente suena el despertador , eran las 8:00amy la chica lo apagó de un fuerte golpe y dijo algo dormida:

Xxxxx: 10 minutos más.* bostezando*

Volví a dormir 10 minutos cuando mi papá entró para despertarme ; abrió las cortinas para que me entrara el Sol en la cara , luego se acerco a mi y me movió cuidadosamente para despertarme y me dijo susurrándome cerca del odio :

Papá : Hija , despierta es hora de ir a la escuela.

Xxxx: ¿Papá?

Papá: ¿Si hija?

Xxxxx: ¿Qué hora es?

Papá: Son las …..8:10am Kimiko.

Kimiko: Oh no llegare tarde.*preocupada*

Papá: Recuerdas que te cambie de escuela y la entrada es a las 8:45am.

Kimiko: O.o es cierto.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El papá de Kimiko la estaba esperando para desayunar para comentarle algo muy importante.

Kimiko: Perdón…..por hacerte esperar mucho papá.

Papá: No te preocupes Kimiko.*con una sonrisa*

Kimiko: ¿Qué me querías comentar papá?

Papá: Te voy a cambiar de escuela.

Kimiko: ¡QUEEEE! *Gritando*

Papá: Y por favor no grites, hija.

Kimiko: Lo…..siento*con una gotita sobre su cabeza*

Papá: Entonces…. ¿que dices?

Kimiko: *Si me cambia no volveré a ver a mis amigas pero esta es la 5ª vez que me cambia en que estaba…..así que cambiará pero tal vez haga nuevas amigas pero tal vez conoceré a unos chavos nuevos y…*

Su papá interrumpió los pensamientos de Kimiko:

Papá: Kimi…Kimiko… ¿en que piensas?

Kimiko: Oh…en nada jejeje*una risa falsa*

Papá: Entonces ¿Si quieres que te cambie de escuela? O ¿No?

Kimiko: Si papá eres el mejor *con una sonrisa*

Papá: Bueno estoy orgullosa de ti Kimiko *abrazándola muy fuerte*

Kimiko: Papá…..m….me…..es…estás…

…..asfixiando…..*sin poder respirar*

Papá: Perdón hija.

Kimiko:*Recuperando aire* No….t….te…

…..preocupes. *tosiendo* jeje :p y ¿como se llama la escuela?

Papá: Preparatoria Sultys

En ese momento Kimiko decidió cambiarse de escuela

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

Kimiko: Me voy a cambiar para ir a la Preparatoria Sulyts.

Papá: Esta bien pero no de demores tanto para bajar a desayunar y que puedas llegar temprano.

Kimiko: ¡Okey!

El papá de Kimiko bajo las escaleras para preparar el desayuno mientras Kimiko se vestía. Kimiko no sabía que ponerse de ropa hasta que se le ocurrió ponerse una camisa pegada y sin mangas, con una corbata negra, falda corta(15 cm arriba de la rodilla) de cuadros (negros con rojos)calcetas blancas, zapatos negros con cintas y su cabello suelto. (Como Panty de la caricatura Panty & Stocking).

Kimiko: Lista…solo...falta algo?!

Kimiko revisa su mochila para saber si le falta algo y ve que le falta un recuerdo de su mejor amigo "Raimundo" que no lo ha visto hace 5 años.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Kimiko y Raimundo estaban en el parque comiendo un helado nadie hablaba era un silencio que Kimiko le incomodó y Raimundo rompió el silencio y le pregunto a Kimiko:

Raimundo: ¿Kimiko?

Kimiko: ¿Si Rai?

Raimundo: Te eh querido decir esto desde el día que te conocí.

Kimiko: ¿Qué cosa Rai?

Raimundo: Quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que me dejas sola por que sin ti soy nada.

Kimiko: o/o. En…en…enserio? *sonrojada*

Raimundo: Si…..por que eres todo para mí. *sonrojado*

Kimiko: ¿Rai?...yo…..yo….no se que decirte. *ocultando su sonrojo*

Raimundo: Kimi no necesitas palabras para decirme solo demuéstralo. En eso Raimundo la besa y Kimiko se quedo sonrojada / y ella lo disfrutó; llegó la noche y se fueron al cine a ver una película romántica "La joya de la familia" y después se fueron a la tienda de Videojuegos (Por que su papá es el dueño y ella podría jugar sin pagar).

1ero jugaron Basketball, 2do Marvel vs. Capcom y estuvieron hasta la medianoche y a Kimiko se le ocurrió tomarse una foto con Raimundo y Rai aceptó se fueron la cabina donde toman fotos y se sentaron juntos, se abrazaron y se tomaron la foto; Kimiko eligió el marco, el marco era de color del fuego y el viento y Rai y a Kimi les gustó y Rai le dijo:

Raimundo: Quédate lo…..para que te acuerdes de mí hermosa.*con una sonrisa seductora*

Kimiko: Gracias Rai…..nunca te olvidaré te llevare en mi corazón hasta que algún día te vuelva ver no nos volverán a separar. *Llorando de alegría*

Raimundo: Yo tampoco te olvidaré hermosa.

Se abrazaron y se despidieron y Raimundo la acompaño a su casa para dejarla.

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

Encontró la foto y dijo: ¿Cuando te volveré a verte? Kimiko checa su reloj rojo con diamantes y con flamas y son las 8:25am.

Kimiko: Oh no…tengo que bajar ahora mismo.

Kimiko bajo rápido para ir a desayunar y vio que ya estaba listo se sentó y se sirvió su desayuno favorito: Un cóctel de frutas. Huevo con queso y chorizo (Una combinación rara :p), jugo de naranja y un licuado de plátano. (Para cuidar su figura).

* * *

**Flash Back**

Mamá: Kimiko ¿Quieres cuidar tus curvas de diosa?

Kimiko: Siii. *llorando y rogando a su mamá* No quiero estar gorda.

Mamá: Bueno. Tienes que hacer deporte y dejar de comer tantas porquerías.

Kimiko: ¡Okey! *emocionada*

Mamá: Bueno empecemos.

Desde ese momento Kimiko decidió mantener su figura.

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terminó de desayunar, subió a lavarse los dientes y bajó para subirse su Jeep rojo con flamas. Su papá la acompañaba para ir a dejarlo a la su trabajo (El dueño de la torre de Videojuegos). Lo dejó en la puerta principal y le dijo su papá de Kimiko:

Papá: Kimiko ¿Tienes las llaves de la casa?

Kimiko: *Buscando en su mochila* Las encontré.

Papá: Bueno…por si necesitas algo hija, márcame a mi celular okey. Y que te vaya bien en la escuela.

Kimiko: Gracias papí. Bye.

Papá: Cuídate. No te dejes llevar por los niños.

Kimiko: Si papi. Gracias. Esta bien.

Abrasé a mi papá de despedida y le di un besó en la mejilla y me subí a mi Jeep para irme a la escuela y en el trayecto de la Prepa puse mi IPhone para escuchar mi música favorita ; cuando ya estaba llegando al estacionamiento de la Prepa (esta en la parte de atrás) puse la de "Smile" de Avril Lavigne y empezó a cantar. Cuando terminó la canción apague el coche agarré mi mochila de Avril Lavigne(Su cara y firmada) abrí la puerta de mi Jeep me bajó y cerré la puerta y le puso alarma. Todos los alumnos estaban dentro de la escuela y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Cuando entró los chavos no la paraban por su belleza y las chicas se ponían celosas por que es más bella que las demás; Kimiko se dirigió con la Directora Fizzman (Raro apellido Jejejejeje) para que le de los horarios y la acompañe a la clase de Física. La directora tocó la puerta del salón de Física y salió el Profesor Sir Ambulo (una idea de mi primo) y le dijo que ya llegó la chica nueva.

Profesor Sir Ambulo: Bueno….hoy llegó la nueva chica. Pasa Kimiko.

Kimiko entró al salón y se presentó:

Kimiko: ¡Hola! Me llamó Kimiko Tohomiko y soy nueva en esta escuela.

Profesor: Bueno Kimiko siente entre Jack Spicer y Raimundo.

Kimiko: ¡QUE! HACE SPICER EN ESTA ESCUELA *pensando* Esta bien.

Kimiko se fue a sentar entre Jack y Raimundo. Se sentó y Jack le guiño y se volteó. Cuando vio a Raimundo se le hacía muy conocido la cara, la voz, el cabello, los ojos verdes oscuro y su sonrisa.

Kimiko: Se parece a Raimundo su cara todo hasta su sonrisa y sus manos y …..…. …..*pensando* Raimundo interrumpió los pensamientos de Kimiko:

Raimundo: Así que ¿Eres nueva?

Kimiko: Claro.

Raimundo: Si quieres te puedo enseñar toda la escuela después de la clase de Matemáticas.

Kimiko: ¡Esta bien!

Toda la clase Raimundo y Kimiko estaban platicando y Jack se pusó celoso y Raimundo le dijo en voz baja:

-Ella será mía -susurró Raimundo dibujando en su cara una sonrisa triunfal, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Spicer lo escuchara.  
-Jamás, ella será mía -refutó enojado.

Raimundo: En la salida te reto a un duelo Xiaolin y …Kimiko los interrumpió:

Kimiko: ¿De que hablan?

Raimundo y Jack: No nada *con una gotita encima de la cabeza*Jejeje

La clase terminó y todos se dirigieron y Kimiko acompaño a Raimundo (de la mano) a su locker para agarrar su libro y cuaderno de Matemáticas y Kimiko estaba en el Facebook chateando con su amiga Keiko. Y se fueron al Salón de Matemáticas y empezó la clase…

Esta historia continuará

* * *

**¿Kimiko estará con Raimundo o Jack Spicer se la quitará? Dos amores un destino ¿Con quien se quedara Kimiko? O ella decidirá unirse al lado malvado o seguir siendo una Superheroína.** **Mucho ****romanticismo****, pelea y drama.**

* * *

**Esta son unas canciones que pondré en el siguiente capítulo: watch?v=tZm4C19G3vg (esta es el intro de "la tempestad" Hoy tengo ganas de tí- Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera.**

** watch?v=qaR3a_g1p-k (Esta fue una de mis favoritas novelas) El amor Manda- Maria Jose**

** watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk What the Hell- Avril Lavigne.**

**Y más (estas son las principales) soundtracks y algunos cantarán. ****Por favor dejen reviews, opiniones, ideas y comentarios y tambien acepto críticas por si quieren que agregue romance, suspenso, miedo o comedia LO HARE! :p Hasta el próximo Capítulo.**


End file.
